The Avengers
by SupernaturalFreak007
Summary: Vampires take their revenge on the Winchesters by taking one of them...Dean is trying to get himself killed before the vampires turn him. Will he succeed or will the hunter become the hunted? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Sue me!!! Dean is mine, and i am not in sharing and caring mood :P

**A/N: **I am reuploading the chapter 1, I am sorry guys but my lovely beta "~Merisha" told me there were zillion of mistakes in chapter 1. I am not from English origin so pardon me.

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night when the phone woke the elder hunter up. After a tough day at the yard, and going through many books, when the day ended for Bobby Singers, he preferred to sleep till the next morning. After cursing his luck, his life, his job as a mechanic, his job as a hunter and all the hunters in the world who always seem to pick ungodly hours when they needed his help with research, Bobby got out of the bed and picked up the phone.

"Singer here," he informed the other party in a gruff tone.

"Bobby, Bobby help…" came the frantic plea.

"Sam?" Bobby panicked immediately after recognizing the voice, "What happened boy? You okay?" all the thoughts of sleeping fled from his mind, after all he loved the Winchesters like his own family.

His immediate thoughts were that Sam would have to be in real danger to be this frantic.

"Bobby I don't know what to do, please help me." Sam sounded like he was on a verge of crying.

Bobby's mind reeled and concluded that it must be about the self-destructing family. "Sam what is it? Speak up or I won't be able to help you?"

"Dean."

"Dean?? What happened to him? Sam, what has he done?"

"Bobby, Dean's gone."

"What do you mean gone?? He would never abandon you, you know that too Sam, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Bobby… I can't find him, I can't find him. I don't know what to do."

"Wait son, I am coming to you, just hang in there, we'll figure something out."

………..

"Dean, Dean, Dean… the prettiest of the Winchester boys", Kate said, while purring in the bound boys' ear.

"Too bad sweetheart, I can't say the same about you, you're an old hag," came the smart mouthed reply.

She slapped him so hard, his head snapped back.

"YOUR DAD KILLED LUTHER!"

Wince – "Yeah 'cause you're ancient old, your boyfriend was older then that and man it's just so un-natural".

A smile - "You love to take risks, throw your life away, huh, honey?"

A smirk – "Told you bitch, I don't wanna live for eternity."

A whisper - "You know I had my eyes set on you?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sure I'm just a sight for sore eyes, but seriously, do you think your ugly ass, and that nest of bloodsucking idiots that follow you, was going to be a turn on? Sorry old witch, I like my babes young."

Kate quickly had enough, she jerked Dean's head back, small cropped hair held tightly in her fist, and sneered, "You know sugar, I am going to make your dad regret killing Luther."

"Not gonna happen. You cannot make Dad regret anything just by killing me."

Her next words send a chill down his spine, "Oh honey… who said I'm going to kill you, you will become my next Luther, like I said before, I've had my eyes set on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **yup Dean is still mine.

**A/N: **thank you all for your lovely reviews and support!!! :) So only for you people, here goes the chapter 2. I am sorry you had to wait for a long long long time, but I am a Research Assistant and a full time Engineer. about to start my Post Graduate Degree in Engineering, so I had to give more time to my work.

**Story dedicated to the loveliest "~Merisha", my beta. She gave me loads of her time and support. Loads and Loads of Love and Huge Thanks for MERISHA**

**A/N: **for funs sake, i played with the story again after Merisha corrected it for me, so all the mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2**

_Bobby's POV_

I was tired as hell; beat to death after the continuous ten hours straight drive. My neck muscles were screaming in pain but I didn't care, didn't have the time too. After all, one of my boy's was missing and what kind of the 'father' would worry about himself when his son is missing.

Winchester or not, I feel like they are my boys. I was the one who saw them growing up, not their revenge obsessed Dad. Sometimes I pity John that he has totally forgotten about his family, whatever's left behind, but then again I envy John that no matter what he does, his sons are devoted to him.

I was anxious to get to Sam as soon as possible, the boy was freaking out, I know that. I was constantly in touch with him and some other friends of mine. So far we were sure that Dean hadn't left on his own accord. He was taken. Now the question was by whom and for what reason? The name 'Winchester' is quite respectable in the hunter's community but thanks to John's gruff and bossy behavior it has some enemies as well. So I was not sure whether the problem that we had on our hands was of a supernatural nature or not.

* * *

_Dean's POV_

Although the words had me chilled, I couldn't give the blood-sucking-living-for-centuries-supernatural-ugly-old-hag the satisfaction of having caught me.

"Oh really? It's somewhat good news," I smirked at the wrinkleless face.

"And why is that my dear?" she tried to look sexy by putting a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, please don't make that face, it's making me wanna puke." At this comment I get the desired results – she strikes me and she strikes me hard.

Hey it was all part of my plan. Granted it's not the best damn plan in the world,

getting myself-killed-before-she-turns-me-one-of-her-kind, but I am a hunter and I don't want to become the get hunted. There's no way Sammy or Bobby'll find me in time, so I don't have much choice here, other than to rile her up enough to lose control.

"What did I make you angry? Hey, coming to think of it, if I am going to be your next boyfriend, and you are going to be my not-so-sexy-bitch, , then you should maybe make the effort and learn what I like, maybe we can start by changing your face, I don't like it!"

"You are hurting my feelings pretty boy." Claws leave marks on my face.

Touché, the bitch is touchy about her looks.

"Man, I like wild cats, and you sure are the wildest I have ever come across."

"SHUT UP!" The chair I'm tied to goes flying, with me on it, and as my head thuds against the wall, I welcome the world of oblivion.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I'm pacing up and down the carpet, thinking, panicking, but I don't know what else to do. Dad asked me to stay at the motel room, in case we get news on Dean. I am on the verge of crying when I hear a cars rumbling. It sounds familiar so I open the door and find myself looking at the battered frame of none other than Bobby Singers truck. I feel relieved. He is the man I trust with every kind of research, but at the same instant, Dad also makes his entry. He was out, looking for clues to find Dean.

By the look on his face, I can sense I'm in a big trouble. "Bobby what are you doing here?" Turning to look at Bobby, I realized that I forgot to tell him that we had found Dad. Oops double trouble.

"I'm here to help you find your son, any objections?" I think Bobby is the only one who can stand up to Dad like that.

"We will talk about it, after finding Dean." Dad lets the Bobby's case rest after throwing me a dirty look , he's worried, it's written in his eyes.

"What happened, Dad?? Did you find anything?"

"I went to the nearest bar, spoke to the bartender there, showed him a photo of Dean. He said that he remembered him because, well your brother did actually flirt with a bikers' girlfriend and stirred a little commotion. After having few shots, he remembered that Dean called it a night with a huge yawn. He couldn't think anything extraordinary about having a guy like Dean in the bar, but he did notice that your brother was on the bad side of a couple sitting in the dark corner of the bar. Still there is nothing strange about this, except for one thing."

"What?"

"Their eyes, he said at one point, glinted like cats. Although the bartender thinks that it must have been his imagination but he does not know what we do."

"Vampires", Bobby concludes in an instant, and my heart skips a few beats.

* * *

**A/N: **I have loads of stuff in store for you and I will try to be as quick as possible with the next update. Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **I own Dean, so don't get offended if I make him miserable

* * *

_**A/N : **Thank you all for your support. I consider myself as no-writer, so your encoragement matters alot to me._

_A huge HUG for my beta **MERISHA!!! **If anybody is enjoying this story, its all because of lovely Merisha fixed it. (She even fixes the structure of sentences for me.)_

_I played with the story again after the corrections, so any mistake in the story is purely my fault. I am not from English origin, so be kind._

* * *

_**Deans' POV:**_

I feel like someone's jabbing me with a stick, must be Sam. I have to tell him to go to hell. Oops, bite your tongue Dean; you know how literal hell is for us –for hunters. My head hurts like somebody played soccer with it for a full 90 minutes. Now I think I should snap at Sam, that kid never learns when to stop. If you have younger siblings, you would know how much of a pest they are, they never care for your own personal space.

"Wakey, wakeeey, pretty boy", a girl's voice, followed by mixed laughter pulls me out of my dulled slumber.

Mental check, Sam definitely does not sound like this, and the voice definitely does not sound very friendly, so maybe this will explain why I'm sleeping sitting upright in a very uncomfortable chair, with my arms and legs totally numb – definitely a sign of too tight and secure bounds.

"Come on Winchester, I thought you Winchesters had heads made of steel? Small blows shouldn't take you down", I am greeted with a male voice now.

"Oh please, shut-up, what exactly does a guy have to do around here to get some beauty sleep?" I open my eyes a little and glare at the flock surrounding me.

"Sugar, with your looks, I don't think you need any more of that beauty sleep", a girl croons me.

I recognize her as the one we were trying to rescue, but was turned before we could get to her in time.

"Looking at you, makes me feel the world is full of unfaithful partners, you've already forgotten so quickly?" I am wide awake and in full form now.

"Why you …?"

This girl can hit, I can assure you that, and I believe the welting red marks on my face will also second my opinion.

Spiting blood, I do my best to annoy the bitch more. "Touché, aren't you the touchy one? Seriously lady, how can you switch sides in just a blink of an eye. One second you were worrying for your human boyfriend and the next you are being as faithful as a lap dog to the people who killed him? " I ask the girl, while wiggling my eyebrows.

Honestly, even the simple task of wiggling my eyebrows hurts, that bitch Kate must've hit me good.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND PUT IT IN A SHOW-CASE AS A HUGE TROPHY."

Shit! That girl has claws like a real cat.

Guess I am doing a good job at trying to get myself killed.

"Hey, hey, hey, leave the guy alone, he is belongs to Kate", someone tries to hold new girl back, blocking me from her next attack.

Talk about the devil, or rather the bitch. Kate re-enters the room.

"Still doesn't give him the right to mock one of my children", she adds with an air of authority.

She really must be the one holding the leashes to her pets, because as soon as everybody in the room heard her voice, they all backed off and left me for her.

She flicks her hand in the wave of dismissal and silently they all leave the room.

"My, my, Dean, you really offended my little girl. Just because you are going to be the next leader of this clan, doesn't give you the right to mock our own people." She adds softly, while coming to stop right in-front of me.

"Do me a favor lady; give me the list of my rights"

"Wow, you are behaving yourself. Isn't that a big surprise? But I guess it's a good thing, knowing that this time we've covered our tracks so well, that nobody is coming to rescue you."

I try to wind her up again, wanting her to lose complete control.

"If you like playing it rough, then I can make it your day, anytime."

"Still haven't lost your touch, huh, Dean?"

"I never back down, sweetheart, not for you, not for anyone. Tell me something, why do you call the new girl as your child?"

She grins.

"Because it was my blood which turned her into the new member of our nest."

"Would you look at us, chatting away like childhood friends. What about Luthur, if he used to lead your nest, then why didn't he turn her, using his blood?"

"Luthur was the one who cut my hand so that we could use my blood on the new girl."

"So I guess that means Luthur was a coward."

"No, Luthur was not a coward, he stood by us whenever we needed him. Besides, it's going to be your nest too, pretty soon, we are just waiting for the right time to turn you."

She's glaring at me, huffing in irritation, but I need to know what time frame I'm working with here.

"So? When exactly is the right time for turning me?"

"When we make you the leader for our clan, we'll turn you when the moon is full. And tonight is going to be that night, boy."

Her words chill me to the bone, this means that I will have to double my efforts in pissing her off.

She gets this far away look on her face as she continues talking.

"You never had the chance to know him, so you do not know how brave Luthur truly was. How strong he was. You'll have big shoes to fill."

I snort in disgust.

"Yeah, a brave person! The one who, in the battle, used my kid brother as his shield."

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like that."

"What? The truth hurts?" I am amused now, "You know what? Too bad love blinded you, because otherwise you would have notice that your boyfriend was so 'strong' that he had his powerful butt handed to him by my old man, John Winchester, just a human, with no superhuman power."

"I said SHUT UP!" she screams and started punching. Her unnatural strength sends me crashing to the floor, still tied securely with ropes, my ass glued to the chair. She screams again, "Your Dad killed him with the Colt, not in a fair and square match."

"Oh yeah, THE COLT, the gun you stole from Elkins, and tell me, did you give Elkins a fair and square chance to defend himself?" Now that Kate is really pissed at me, I cannot stop.

"Why do you hunters come after us?" She is becoming hysterical.

"Well... maybe, just maybe … it's because you kill humans, and your people killed our friend. Elkin was our friend, you bitch! We just revenged him."

Her voices trembles with anger.

"But it was me who killed Elkins; Luthur was not even in town at the time."

"Okay, then let's look at it this way, your boyfriend paid the price for your mistakes? You're the reason he's dead." I mock her even further.

"That's it pretty boy, your smart mouth has just landed you a one-way ticket to hell!" Kate says and my heart fills with a strange pride, I did it, I managed to break her, ruin her plans for me.

She inches forward, before gently putting her mouth on my neck. I feel an instant shock as her tender kiss is quickly replaced by the bite of her razor sharp fangs tearing into my skin, into my throat. I gasp, but it goes un-noticed.

My life force is slowly slipping away entering Kate's system, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. It's somewhat enjoyable, if somebody disagrees to me, I will tell them that they never had the chance to experience it. I don't want her to stop, not because I want to die, but because I am enjoying it. And I know she cannot stop. Once a vampire starts drinking blood, it is very hard for them to withdraw from their meal.

My head is spinning…. and darkness slowly envelopes me.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am evil,..., Muhahahhaa,..., a cliffhanger._

_Next we will know what efforts are made by the rescue team to rescue Dean._

_keep your fingers crossed!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Dean belongs to me!!! Any problem??? :P

**A/N: **I hope I am not tooo late in bringing out an update.

Lovely Merisha is responsible for making this story readable and I am responsible for all the mistakes. I am not from English origin, so be kind.

* * *

Inside the rundown motel room, three men were deeply engrossed in their own thoughts, with the same objective – _finding Dean Winchester. _It was a typical room with two beds and a brick pillar on one side. The room had a TV placed in one corner and in the other was a table with chairs, which had once been cushioned. All in all, it was quiet a dingy room. Only one thing kept the guys from ditching it, the theme of the room wasn't pink or yellow or any other girly color. The room must have once been green, but now it looked _dirty_ green – still acceptable for their manly standards.

John Winchester was pacing from the TV to the table, making an invisible path on the carpet, which now looked more like a rag. He has a frown planted on his face and he was making call after call. Every now and then he would stop and snap at Sam for chewing his nails. Sam was sitting on the table with his laptop open in-front of him, tracking the strange sightings in the State, in order to get the location of the vampires who had abducted his brother. Sam was in full panic mode now, pretty soon his middle fingers' nail would be gone, but that didn't stop him. No one could blame him though; everybody knew how much close the brothers were. Bobby Singer was the only man among them who was calm and focused, not because he didn't love the boys like his own, but because he knew what was at stake, playing along for the sake of Sam and John. He had plenty of the old yellow books he'd brought along, spread out on his bed in-front of him. His eyes showing the glint of steel determination.

Suddenly Bobby straightened up, looking at the audience in the room. His face revealing that he had found some solution, but the way he was looking at the Winchesters told that he wasn't willing to share the information just yet. When he got up suddenly, John and Sam looked at him quizzically. Bobby started packing his stuff in a hurry, barking orders at them.

"Sam, before I get back, get all the weapons lined up, anything will come handy, make the machetes as sharp as possible, and please get a bottle of dead mans' blood from the morgue. John, do me a favor, get the list of all the barns on the outskirts of the city, try to analyze if any one of them holds Dean, but don't do anything stupid until I get back"

Johns' mouth was gawking open, apparently it was the first time after his marine life, that orders were being barked at him.

"Bobby, damn-it tell me what you're up to?", He asked Bobby, frustration painted all over his face.

Bobby stopped pilling the books on top of one another, turned and pleaded, "John please, would you actually just listen to me for once in your life."

It caught John off-guard, Bobby Singer never pleaded, he was far too stubborn, more of a 'hit-now-ask-questions-later' guy. John started acting on auto-pilot, or maybe it was because when people get scared, they seek refuge in aggression.

"Hey! Look at me, Bobby, it's my boys life in the balance over here and you're asking me to go by your wishes? This isn't the time for you to assert yourself, I'm in charge where my boy's are concerned, and you are going to tell me RIGHT NOW what you are up to, or else I am going to wipe this muddy carpet with your old ass!" He said, while moving towards Bobby to throttle him.

And then suddenly, appearing out of thin air, Sam was between both of the older men, pushing John to the farthest corner.

"Dad, Dad, Bobby is trying to help. Don't get angry at him. Please." Teary eyed Sam was now blocking his path.

"You listen to everybody but me, right, Sam? You listen to everybody who isn't your family." It seemed that John had finally lost his control.

No one could ever guess that Bobby, at his age, could be that agile. In a flash, Bobby was facing John, Sam pushed to the side.

"I'M NOT FAMILY, JOHN WINCHETER? HUH?" Bobby was literally gritting his teeth, "YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M NOT THEIR DAD, JOHN, BUT I LOVE THEM NEVERTHELESS. I RAISED THEM WHEN YOU LEFT THEM ALONE, AND WHATEVER I'M DOING HERE IS NOT FOR YOUR BOY, IT'S FOR SOMEONE I CONSIDER TO BE MY OWN SON. SO TRY NOT THE TEST THE PATIENCE OF A FATHER, THIS SURRAGATE FATHER, AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!" With that he shoved John to the wall, and marched out of the room.

For few seconds, Sam and John just looked at each other in speechless surprise. Both had never seen the calm and collected Bobby lose his temper like that. When the sound of Bobby's truck starting reached their ears, John pushed himself off the wall. He picked up his jacket and walked out of the door, mumbling something about doing Bobby's bidding.

Pretty soon after that, Sam left the motel as well, on a mission to find all the weapons he could lay his hands on.

* * *

Nighttime found the guys back in the same room again; John had done the work assigned to him by Bobby. He'd spent hours stalking in the shadows, lurking near the empty barns on the outskirts of the city. His search had been in vain, he couldn't find even a single clue. He guessed the vampires had covered their tracks pretty effectively.

On the other hand, Sam had all the weapons cleaned and placed in a neat stack on the bed. He was now punching keys on his laptop keyboard, trying to get his hands on any of the odd sightings or happenings in the area that would resemble vampire activity in the State. John wanted to get some shut-eye, but the worry that was forged in his mind for his first born wouldn't let him stay still long enough. He was once again pacing in the room, making invisible paths on the carpet, he was getting damn restless.

Suddenly he banged his head on the wall, hard. He repeated the ritual again and again, until Sam's hand moved to cushion his head. Long fingers were digging into his skull, his sons' voice asking him to look up.

"Dad, Dad? What are you doing? Please focus. That's what you taught us, 'half the battle is lost if you lose patience'. Don't lose patience now, Deans life depends on it!" Sam was rambling, John could easily see the tears trailing down his sons face. His son was trying to calm him down, when it should have been other way round.

"Sam… I'm scared son, scared for your brother. We are running out of time." John confessed his weakness, "The only time, in over a year, that I've allowed myself to be near my children, my family gets hurt. I don't know what to do."

"We will find him in time, Dad, I'm sure of it!" Sam suddenly realized just how hard it was to comfort someone, but what he found the hardest was the fact that now, at this point, when he had spent years trying to tell himself that John didn't love them, he could see that all along he had been living in a fantasy world, where he could throw the blame on others and just take the easy route. John did love them, probably more then he was ever willing to admit, and Sam knew that no matter what, there wasn't anything their father wouldn't do to protect both him and Dean. He felt his heart warm at the thought, more determined then ever to bring his brother back home, where he belonged.

* * *

Bobby finds the guys a few hours later, curled up on the floor, Sam's head on John's lap, John resting against the wall, and both fast asleep.

"Guys get up, need to get your asses and gear ready, we've got to rescue our boy," he says with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

Both of the Winchesters shoot-up suddenly wide awake in a fraction of a second. Had the situation not been so serious, Bobby would have graced the scene with a smile, the blush rising from both father and son, was pretty damn amusing.

"Bobby, what did you find?" John was instantly back in hunter mode, and already demanding that his questions to be answered immediately.

In answer, Bobby tugged on the leash he'd been holding, which both of the other men in the room had failed to notice, and a massive dog entered the room.

"Guys, meet our guide to the vampire's liar!!" Bobby said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"W.. What's this?" Sam stammered, taken aback at the sight of such a huge dog.

"Sam, John, this is the worst mongrel breed you will ever find. It's a mix between a German shepherd and a bonifide wolf. As a German shepherd usually has the traits of a wolf, so does this young fella, but the wolf part is the most dominant. They aren't usually tamable, I tell you that, so try to always be in his good books," Bobby told them, grinning.

"Bobby, I am not getting your point over here," John looked exasperated.

"Well, Johnny boy, a vampire is said to be from the clan of the cat, and as you know, a dog is the biggest enemy of just about any cat. I chose the wolf here, because it's the most ferocious dog species on the planet and it has the best goddamn nose I've seen on any creature. Using this, we are going to track those vampires down, and finally find out who's taken our boy." Bobby looked really pleased with himself.

"Okay then, let's get going!!" Sam exclaimed, excitement warring with hope at finding his brother soon.

* * *

John took the team to the bar, where Dean had last been spotted having a drink, and where the vampires had been sighted. The wolf-dog immediately started getting excited, wagging its tail and barking loudly. Bobby let him off the leash and the dog started to run. It completed a few circles around bar first and then ran in one particular direction, back out the door. Dean's Rescue Team followed the dog, but to their surprise, the dog was not heading to the outskirts.

"Bobby, you sure this is going to work?" John asked impatiently.

"Damn straight man, got this dog from the person who is equivalent to Elkins in tracking and killing vampires, he is the one who found this method of tracing them," Bobby assured the worried father.

After walking for half an hour, the dog stopped near an empty warehouse right in the middle of the city. It was still very excited, but it seemed that his owner had trained him well; he was just silently wagging his tail, but not making a single sound.

"The vampires are in here, guys, be careful now," Bobby exclaimed.

"I think before going in, we should circle the warehouse once or twice and eliminate any look-outs they may have planted," John suggested, the others agreeing without any further comment.

Three figures moved with the grace of seasoned hunters to circle the warehouse, closely followed by the dog.

"They definitely chose a damn good place to hide, who would have thought that they would set-up shop here, not on the outskirts as we initially suspected," Sam whispered while moving in his crouched position. A small ray of light caught him by surprise from the boarded up ventilator in the basement of the warehouse.

The scene that unfolded before him, when he peered through that crack, left him out of breath.

One vampire was kneeling over the bound figure of his brother, its fangs firmly sunk into Dean's neck, drinking his brothers' blood. This is not what troubled him, it was Dean's slumped posture. His skin looked translucent and pale, and he wasn't putting up a fight, unmoving, lifeless … DEAD.

* * *

**A/N:** not much of the Dean here… anyway will bring more with new chapter!!

Hope you are liking this story. By the way, if i have written anything wrong about dogs, I am sorry. I dont know them much... as a matter of fact i have a huge Dog-phobia :S,

I have the little inspiration about vampires from the movie underworld, and the fact that once vampire starts drinking blood, it is very hard for him to stop, is taken from the movie Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know guys, I am a little too late with this update, Enjoy! this Chapter is dedicated to all the loyal readers :)

* * *

John Winchester scouted the area around the warehouse very carefully and eliminated all the possible threats. There was one vampire girl perched on a dumpster near the back of the warehouse. She could have posed a lot more of a threat had she been paying attention to her surroundings, but blissfully unaware, she was busy feasting on the cats blood. John disconnected her head from her body with a fast and forceful swish of the machete. After that he started circling the warehouse again.

His senses were on high alert as he moved into the shadows, looking into the dark corners for possible threats. He spotted his youngest son crouching near the ventilator of the building's basement, oblivious to the tough looking male who was making his way towards him His fatherly instincts urged him to rush to his sons' aid, but the hunter in him kept his nerves calm. He had to stay very composed because, with the senses of the cat, the vampire could easily detect his presence with just the slightest of movement. The vampire was tiptoeing towards Sam Winchester, its hands ready to grab its prey. The situation left John terrified.

Just as John decided to take risk and make any move, a slight swoosh filled the air and an arrow embedded itself into the vampire's throat. Sam heard the faint noise and quickly turned around. When he saw a swaying male towering over him, he immediately swung his own machete to cut the vampires head clean off. Only after witnessing this quick action could John breathe again.

Sam saw his father and Bobby emerge from the shadows at the same time. His father was a little pale, and Bobby was holding a crossbow. He nodded his thanks to the older man, while John gripped the shoulder of his friend tightly to show his silent gratitude.

"Dad, Bobby, we need to hurry. Dean doesn't have much time left." Sam whispered as soon as both men were in hearing range.

"What? Why? State your report clearly, boy." John barked impatiently, his military training was second nature. Bobby's eyes were clearly relaying the same message.

"See for yourself," Sam replied impatiently while moving away from the ventilator.

When John and Bobby peered through the crack, their blood ran cold at the scene that greeted their sight.

* * *

Getting to the basement was uneventful, but all three of the hunters were very aware, ready to detect any other threat that would hinder their approach to their loved one. Before entering the area, they scouted the rest of the basement thoroughly. Thanks to Bobby's superior navigational skills, the room in which Dean was held captive was immediately marked, but before rescuing Dean, they had to make sure all the other rooms were empty. With Sam's analytical skills they managed to confirm that only two more of the vampires were left, and if one was with Dean, then they'd have to look for the other one first and immobilize that threat.

They searched room by room, but music coming from one of the rooms immediately indicated a possible threat being present. Sam and Bobby both stood by the side of the door, while John charged in with the experience he'd gained from his marine career. Within the blink of an eye, John had the vampire lady out of commission; having had the element of surprise. But unfortunately he was not quick enough and a startled yell did escaped from the vampire before he sliced off her head.

The door to the room which held Dean opened with a loud bang, and Kate emerged, yelling at the top of her voice.

"Sheila? You disturbed my snack." She complained.

The hunters held their ground, ready to attack but completely motionless. The vampire queen was alone, without her nest, and they knew they could easily win three on one.

The walking footsteps got closer and closer as they came down the passage, and then Kate finally saw them, along with the dead body of her nest mate.

It took just a second for her to comprehend the situation and then with the speed of a leopard, she ran. Only John bothered to go after her, the rest quickly moved towards Dean. With her agility, John was no match for her speed and she ran out of the warehouse, disappearing into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby ran into the other room to rescue Dean, but the sight that greeted them had their blood running cold. Dean was securely tied to a chair, his chin resting on his chest. From their position they could observe that there were numerous bruises and cuts on his body. Still, that was not what bothered them, it was the sickly, grey tone of Dean's skin

Bobby hurried over to Deans chair, cutting the ropes tying his hands behind his back. As soon as he was lose, he slumped forward into Sam's waiting arms. Sam instantly reached for his pulse point, his worst fears suddenly becoming very real.

There was no pulse, no reassuring heart beat thumping beneath his fingers, just the frantic rhythm of his own pulse on the tips of his fingers. Sam's breaths started coming out in short gasps, his vision starting to fade as panic gripped him.

* * *

"Sam... SAM… BREATHE BOY… in and out… in and out… nice and slow." John had returned, probably during the time he'd decided to daze out, and now John's calm and commanding voice was directing him back to world of consciousness.

"Sam, Dean's alive." Bobby soothed.

He noticed that Dean has been taken from his arms, and he himself was slumped against his Fathers strong chest Dean had his head positioned on Bobby's lap as he carefully bundled the unconscious boy under his own and John's jackets.

"Sam, your brother has lost plenty of blood; his blood pressure is very low, and he's in shock. Get a grip on yourself, son, so that we can get Dean to someplace safe and give him the necessary treatment." John accessed the situation for him.

Sam nodded weakly, but he was determined to help his brother.

* * *

There was a long, heated argument between Sam and John about taking Dean straight to the hospital.. There was no Dean to call peace between them this time and Bobby had to take over that job. He offered to take Dean to an abandoned cabin nearby, it belonged to a friend and then he'd call a hunter who also specialized in medicine to come over. This seemed to calm both men down, as Sam wanting Dean to get professional help and John wanting to keep him below the police radar.

As Bobby went to pick up his Doctor friend, the Winchesters took Dean to the cabin, gently laying Dean down on the old bed. While waiting for the doctor to arrive, they started giving him what little first aid they could provide. They started by carefully elevating his legs a little higher than the rest of his body, so that his vital organs could get the necessary oxygen, bundling up blanket and their own jackets under his feet. After that they used another blanket to tuck him in properly to preserve his dwindling body heat.

Sam feared that after getting Dean settled, both father and son would once again start arguing about one thing or another. But after settling Dean, John did something that surprised Sam. He sat down next to Dean on the bed murmuring soft words of comfort, lightly brushing his short crop hair in a soothing motion.

What Sam was witnessing was a Father, a caring Father, who had only his children to hold on to.

Bobby came back after collecting the doctor an hour later, who immediately gave Dean few shots of medication before inserting an IV for the replacement of a few units of blood.

Dean was up to his second unit of blood, when the doctor informed them that if they gave Dean another unit, healthy food and good amount of fluids, he would be back to normal in no time. But he also advised that Dean's vitals, BP and pulse rate should be monitored very carefully and that if anything changed, they should call and inform him immediately for further assistance. After he thoroughly checked Dean over and was sure his patient was stable and in capable hands, he left with John who had offered him a ride home again.

"Boy, I should also get old Wolfi here back to his owner, he must be going stir crazy already", Bobby said while getting up.

"Hmm", as exhausted as Sam was, his attention was still completely focused on his brother.

"Sam… " when Sam looked at him, Bobby continued, "Change his IV when this one finishes and stay safe, son." Giving Sam's shoulder a firm squeeze of support, Bobby left the cabin. The rare show of affection from Bobby told him how much the day's events had also left him shaken.

* * *

Sam Winchester was alone, left with his unconscious brother. He was finally free to show his emotions now. He couldn't do that in front of his dad, who would have told him to "Suck it up". He also couldn't break down in front of Bobby, he was more like a father figure, besides, nobody outside of their family had ever seen a Winchester man crying.

A lone tear strayed from his blue-green eyes, as he took his brothers' lax hand in his own. Mr. All-Manly Dean Winchester would whine and bitch about this chick flick moment, if he had he been conscious enough. But Samuel Winchester was never the one to hide his tears, his frustration, his sorrows or his fears from his elder brother. It was just how he was raised, how Dean had raised him, never having to carry any burden alone. Even if he tried to hide his feelings, Dean would somehow convince him to confide, claiming that big brothers had the right to know everything, and more importantly, Big brothers could make everything alright. Maybe it just came with the job description, because most big brothers apparently behaved like that.

Sam just knew, without a doubt, that he'd never want to lose his big brother, not ever.

* * *

A/N: i was thinking to abandon this story at this point, but I am open to all the suggestions. I am not leaving you people with any cliffhanger because i don't when i will next have enough time to give to my hobby. As i mentioned earlier, I am now a post graduate student of Engineering and i work full time in the morning.

In the end i would love to give my heartiest thanks to Merisha, who not only made my stories readable, but also her words of encouragement had me going!!!

Loads of love and thanks to all my reviewers, reviews are like having hot coffee with the bestest (better than the best :P) friend ever on a winter night. your reviews gave me the courage to not to stop half way through. Love you all.

STAY SAFE PEOPLE

untill next time

BYE


End file.
